


you’re a little slow, aren’t you?

by sepgu_96line



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, and maybe that one douchebag, but it’s you and jaeyoon, it’s just you and jaeyoon, jaeyoon is a softie, reader has short temper, there’s literally no other character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23509939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sepgu_96line/pseuds/sepgu_96line
Summary: Jaeyoon has to make sure that you don’t accidentally murder someone with your words
Relationships: Lee Jaeyoon/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	you’re a little slow, aren’t you?

**Author's Note:**

> This is by far the cringiest thing I’ve ever written I’m sorry

"What the fuck." The words slipped past your lips as multiple numbers and symbols that made little sense to you stared back at you from your laptop's screen, as if mocking and taunting you. Your patience was wearing thin with every passing second as you tried and tried to solve the equation that your teacher had given you as homework for the school holidays. Papers had been crumpled and thrown into one corner of your room, a mountain of used up paper and evident anger starting go form in that corner before you finally decided enough was enough.

You picked up your phone that you had thrown onto your bed earlier and fell onto the soft mattress, a content sigh escaping your mouth. You opened up every single social media app that you had and wasn't the least bit surprised to see zero notifications from anyone. Your eyes were in the process of fluttering shut when you heard light thuds against your window. You got to your feet and marched towards the window, ready to scream at whoever it was that was disturbing your near slumber but let out a sigh instead when you saw who it was.

Staring up at you with a huge grin spread across his face was your best friend of 16 years, one of his hands filled with pebbles while the other was just about to throw another one of those small rocks at your window. "God dammit, Jaeyoon," you said in an exasperated tone. "What're you doing here?"

"My spidey senses were tingling," he said dramatically, putting his hands on his hips and winced a little when one of the pebbles poked his sides. "I could sense that you were struggling with your life."

You raised an eyebrow at his dramatic self. Pouting, he huffed. "Fine, I actually saw that you were online and figured you were dying from math." You rested your arms on the windowsill, nodding at his statement.

"You're not wrong," you said.

"Wanna go to our usual spot?"

Your eyes instantly lit up upon hearing the tempting offer. You nodded your head vigorously and told him to give you 5 minutes to change. Throwing on the most decent yet casual outfit that you had in your closet, you grabbed your phone and dashed out of your room and down the stairs, zooming past your parents who were watching television at the moment.

"Y/N? Where are you going?" you heard your mother asking you as you crouched down to put on your black high cut Chuck Taylor's.

"I'm heading out with Jaeyoon for a bit," you answered, standing up after you were done. "I promise I won't be long."

Your mother looked at you from top to bottom, a small smile playing on her lips. "You look really pretty, dear," she said. You thanked her with a smile that mirrored hers.

"Jaeyoon's gonna like it," she continued her sentence. Your cheeks burned up at the words that your mother had said but made no attempt to deny her statement. You had been his best friend for a long time, of course you knew which outfit that you wore that he liked. That was, ultimately, one of the advantages that you had, especially since you had a massive crush on him. Stammering a goodbye to your parents, you walked out of the house and locked the door behind you.

"Jaeyoon!" you called for him, a bright smile spread across your face when he turned towards you. He looked at your outfit, scanning the oversized white hoodie that you had paired with your favorite black ripped jeans. You could see that he was clenching his jaw in an attempt to not gape at how soft you looked to him. You could see his cheeks turning a bright shade of pink which made your own cheeks start to burn up again.

"Earth to Jaeyoon!" you exclaimed at him, waving your paw-like arms in front of his face. Jaeyoon snapped out of his trance and looked you in the eyes, the light color in his cheeks turning into an even deeper color. He cleared his throat before saying hi to you.

"Ready to go?" he asked, putting his hand out for you to take. You nodded your head and grabbed his hand that seemed to fit perfectly with your own. It had never felt weird to hold his hand, you had been doing it since you were 3 years old. Having a crush on him definitely made your cheeks heat up when you held hands, but his hand was still comfortable to hold so there was no way you would give up on an offer to hold his hand.

There had been a short time where Jaeyoon refused to hold your hand, would avoid having his hands within close proximity with your own. It hurt you a little, but you were more confused than you were hurt. You had asked him multiple times if he was okay, but he had brushed it off saying that his hands were just cold and that he didn't want to make you feel cold. You knew it was a lie because your hand had brushed his earlier and it still had the same warmth as it always had. You had no idea why, but one day he just went back to holding your hand like nothing ever happened. You wanted to ask him why he was being all weird before but figured that he maybe had his reasons and shrugged off the issue.

The walk with Jaeyoon was so calming that your brain hadn't fully processed the fact that you had already arrived at your destination until Jaeyoon tugged at your hand, telling you that he was going to go to the toilet real quick.

"You can handle being by yourself, right?" he teased you, to which you quipped back with, "I'm a big girl, Yoonie. I can survive." He reached over and ruffled your hair with a chuckle before leaving you alone to look around the place that you had considered to be your second home.

The ice skating rink that you were currently standing in had this grand opening when you and Jaeyoon were around 8 years old, and you had practically begged and dragged both of your parents to the place the next day. You and Jaeyoon would've played there all day if your parents hadn't been there. Over the years, the both of you visited the rink every time either one of you was having a rough time, and you would just have the best time of your lives. Others had asked if it bore you to go to the same place every time, but it really didn't. Not when it held every precious memory of you and Jaeyoon, you wouldn't mind going to the rink every single day if it meant remembering Jaeyoon.

Your train of thought came to an abrupt halt when you heard whispers coming from your left. You refused to look in the direction of the whispering and pulled out your phone to scroll through your neglected apps, but it was like the sound was creeping up to you. You felt irritated by that nagging voice in the back of your head, so you turned to see if your conscience was right. It surprised you a little when there was actually someone approaching you; a boy that looked to be around your age to be specific. Two other boys were standing just a little further from the one approaching you.

"Can I help you?" you asked, putting your phone away to see if you could help the boy.

"I do need some help," he said, a smile growing on his face. You had a feeling that this was going somewhere that you really didn't want to go, but you thought it would be best if you at least gave this guy the benefit of doubt.

"Oh, okay!" you said with a smile, hoping that you sounded cheerful. "What do you need help with?"

"I need help finding my heart," the boy said, his smile turning into a smirk. "I think you were the one that stole it from me."

You clenched your jaw while you tried hard not to cringe at the extremely cheesy words that came from this boy. Taking a deep breath, you strained yourself from rolling your eyes and said, "Thanks for the cheesy line, but please don't bother me if you're just gonna flirt around."

The boy seemed to not get your message given the way he inched closer to you. "Why? Do you want something more?"

There was no holding you back this time. You rolled your eyes at him and scoffed. "No, I'm telling you that I'm not interested. Now please leave me alone." You craned your neck to find Jaeyoon, but the boy kept on blocking your view.

"Look, I'm asking you nicely right now," you huffed. "Please leave me the fuck alone." The guy threw his hands up in the air, an amused look on his face. God, you felt like throwing a punch at his face to wipe off that disgusting smug look that was growing on his face.

"Hey there, baby. No need to get all aggressive on me," he said. You stared straight into his eyes, your eyebrows knitting together. You were sure that you were on the edge of your patience and this guy was just about ready to push you off that ledge judging by his stupidity.

"Fuck off." The words flowed from your lips like it was your second nature, and maybe at this point it was, but it was like a shock to the guy.

"The fuck did you just say, you bitch?" Hearing that made your blood boil and you were just about to spit your fiery words at him, but Jaeyoon arrived just in time to save you from wasting your time. He made his way to stand next to you and look down at you.

"Ready to go?" he asked you with that one smile that always calmed you down whenever you were on the brink of losing your shit. Your smile that appeared on your face mirrored his as you nodded your head. The guy that had been pestering you looked at Jaeyoon from head to toe before scoffing.

"You her boyfriend?" he asked Jaeyoon, to which Jaeyoon raised an eyebrow in question. "Of course not, this bitch would never have a boyfriend with that attitude."

"I am her boyfriend," Jaeyoon said matter-of-factly, making your face to burn up. You could see that he was clenching and unclenching his fists by his sides and the douchebag of a guy noticed it too.

"You gonna punch me or something? Hmm? You gonna punch me 'coz I called your girl a bitch? Or are you a fucking pussy?" the guy taunted Jaeyoon. Jaeyoon just smiled an empty smile and said, "Honestly, it's not me that you should be worried about."

The guy scoffed in Jaeyoon's face. "What, are you saying that I should be afraid of this bitch right here? Huh, pussy?" That made you snap.

"Is your brain really that small? Do you really have no other words other than _bitch_ and _pussy_?"

"What?" The guy looked taken aback by your words.

"I pity your mom so much. She sent you to school and all that you got was constantly shrinking brain."

"Now listen here, you-"

"What? You gonna call me a bitch again? Look in a fucking mirror, you cantankerous asshole. Oh, wait. You might not know the meaning of that word, my bad. Do you need help opening up a dictionary because I don't think your teeny tiny brain even knows how a dictionary works."

At this point the guy's cheeks had turned bright red with anger. "You think you're better than me, don't you?"

You shrugged your shoulders at him. "Well at least I'm not a ludicrous person." You gasped. "Oh wait. I think I used a big boy word on you. I'm sorry, do you need me to baby the words for you?" Before the guy could respond, you were swiftly lifted off your feet and was being carried on Jaeyoon's shoulder.

"Jaeyoon," you called for him. "Jaeyoon, let me down, I need to explain to him what the big big words mean. He's still in his diapers so he probably doesn't understand those fancy words." You let out a snort and laughed aloud against Jaeyoon's back while he carried you out of the ice skating rink. Even when you were both outside and Jaeyoon had put you down, you were still doubled over with laughter.

"Are you that entertained?" Jaeyoon asked, a smile heard in his voice.

"Yoonie, his face," you wheezed. "His face was fucking priceless. He was at a lost of words, I can't. Oh my God, my stomach hurts. I laughed too hard." You tried to catch your breath before standing up to look at Jaeyoon. When you did, you saw that he had a fond look on his face and it made your cheeks flare up for the 100th time that day.

"Stop looking at me like that, God dammit," you said, cupping your cheeks with your hands. He cocked his head to the side and you had never felt like pinching his mochi-like cheeks so much.

"Can't I look at my girlfriend like this?" he asked. You stared at him with your jaw gaping as you struggled to find any words.

"I- what- _girlfriend_??" you finally stammered out.

"Yeah? You've been my girlfriend for about a month now?" He was starting to look a little worried as you tried to recall any form of confession that came from either one of you. One image eventually popped up in your mind.

The both of you were at Jaeyoon's house watching a movie together while you both lied down side by side on your stomachs, the light emitting from the laptop's screen being the only source of light in the dark room. You could feel your eyelids becoming heavier by the second, so you turned to your side to look at Jaeyoon. You remember looking at his side profile and thinking that he was beautiful no matter what the angle was. You could see his cheekbones and his jawline that were as sharp as a knife, his cute puffy cheeks that looked so soft and squishy, his dimples that became visible every time he began to talk.

The presence of his dimples on his cheeks made you snap out of your little world and focused on what he was saying. He was mumbling something under his breath, his eyes droopy and very clear that he wanted to sleep, but he turned to look at you instead. "I like you," he muttered. "I wanna date you, Y/N."

You were sleepy, but the blush still made its way onto your face. "I like you, too. I wanna date you, too," you muttered back before your eyes fluttered shut. Waking up the next day, you thought it was all a dream and that you were crazy to even dream such a thing.

After remembering that, you let out a gasp. "That wasn't a dream?!" you exclaimed at him.

Jaeyoon laughed at your shocked expression. "No, Y/N, it wasn't," he said mid-laughter.

"But you never actually asked me on a date though," you defended yourself.

"Every day with you is a date to me," he said. "Because every day is special when I'm with you." You scrunched your nose at his words but a blush still appeared on your cheeks anyways.

"Okay, you may be my boyfriend, but that was cheesy as fuck," you said. "Just, no." Jaeyoon let out another laugh, the corners of his eyes crinkling.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far, thanks for enduring the cringe


End file.
